Killer Heels
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Rick Castle comes home from an editorial meeting at Black Pawn's downtown offices to a surprise involving some killer red heels. Set during Season 6. Rated M. For CastlePornado2019.


**Killer Heels**

* * *

He returned home after a grueling meeting with his editors and publishers at the Black Pawn offices in downtown. Gina Cowell, who also happened to be his ex-wife, was a cruel and evil taskmaster; she was when they were married, and she was after. Their marriage had been one of the most sexless relationships he'd had until he started following around and partnered up with NYPD Detective Kate Beckett. Of course, that all changed over a year ago, when on a stormy night the detective had shown up on his doorstep, soaking wet, proclaiming she just wanted him. Now, they were happily engaged, planning a wedding. It was an exciting time to be alive.

And Rick Castle was loving it.

What he didn't love was sitting through a long meeting with his ex-wife, going over pages and pages of his latest Nikki Heat manuscript, listening to her tell him what he needed to change or add. Gina was a good editor, the best he'd had, which was why he'd kept her on as his main editor even after their relationship crashed and burn—not once, but twice. Still, she could be pretty petty and pedantic when it came to editing. And because of this meeting, he missed out on the opportunity to work alongside his gorgeous fiancée on one of New York's most fascinating homicide cases.

Loosening his tie, Castle sauntered casually through the empty loft. His mother was out, cavorting with some friends, and wasn't expected back until early morning. And Alexis, who had finally ended her relationship with that Pi guy, was having an all-night girl's night with Paige, rekindling their high school friendship. He had always liked Paige, so he was happy Alexis was maintaining that friendship.

Castle knew from texts he'd exchanged with Kate that the team had caught a hot led on the case they'd picked up earlier that morning, so he wasn't expecting her back until late. He knew his future wife well; she was relentless in the search for justice. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

Heading for the refrigerator, Castle retrieved a wine bottle and poured himself a generous glass, deciding he'd stay up to greet his fiancée when she returned home. Taking a sip of the wine, he sighed, savoring the rich flavor, as well as feeling some of the tension and stress from his meeting seep away. There were a few scenes he needed to work on in the latest Nikki Heat book, and Castle figured he'd have plenty of time to fiddle around with them before Kate got back, so he took his glass of wine with him and headed for his office.

He went straight for his desk, placing the wine glass down, and stretching over to turn his laptop on when he stopped. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stilled for a brief second before turning his head to look through the opened door to the bedroom. His mouth dropped at the sight, and he abandoned the wine glass and any thoughts of writing in favor of what he found in his bedroom. He padded across the threshold and stood at the foot of the bed, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at Kate Beckett.

She was sprawled comfortably on the bed, completely naked, save for a pair of red "fuck me" high heels. Her long, lean legs were raised up off the mattress, knees bent as she lazily swung her feet, encased in those killer heels, back and forth. He licked his lips and swallowed. His future wife looked very delectable at the moment.

"Kate?" he managed to stammer out, finally finding his voice. "You're home?"

Her legs halted in their hypnotic swinging, and those high heels landed on the bedspread with a slight bounce. Her knees parted, exposing more of her body to his hungry and astonished eyes. Her head was perched on a pillow, her long hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. She pursed her lips and smiled at him in a sultry manner that had his heart rate quickening.

"Thought I'd surprise you," she said, her voice low and husky, inviting. "I know how much you hate those editorial meetings. So, I decided to cheer you up."

She tauntingly swung her knees back and forth, opening and closing her legs. Castle almost bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from unloading right there. Damn it, this woman was going to be the death of him.

"You just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" she questioned, feigning a look of hurt.

Castle quickly shrugged off his jacket. He undid his tie and yanked it from around his collar, tossing it over his shoulder. Licking his lips as Kate perched her legs apart, rolling her hips tantalizingly, Castle set to work unbuttoning his shirt and divesting it as fast as possible. Kate grinned at him, laughing as he fumbled with his shoes. He flashed her a glare, which only made her laugh harder, making her small, but pert breasts jiggle enticingly. He was already salivating with lust and desire by the time he loosened the buckle of his belt and popped the top button of his slacks. Shimmying out of his pants and boxers, finally as nude as his future wife, Castle did a little dance, that had Kate giggling, and moved to join her on the bed.

"Hold," Kate commanded, raising one high-heel covered foot and halting him with the threat of the spiked end. "You have not asked permission first, sir."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"Permission? You have not asked, and I have not granted."

Castle let out a grunt of annoyance, but surrendered to her odd verbal foreplay. Clearing his throat, he bowed theatrically. "Permission to board, milady?"

Kate dropped her feet and swung them back and forth as she pretended to consider his request. With a long hum, she inclined her head. "Permission granted."

Castle grinned and dropped one knee on the mattress, reaching out with both hands to grasp her legs and gently nudged them apart. She allowed it, flickering her hood eyes over him as she chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that drove him crazy. Smirking at her, Castle dripped his head down and flared his nostrils, inhaling the unique scent that was Kate Beckett aroused. Kate merely watched him with a raised eyebrow. Winking at her, Castle clambered fully onto the mattress, making it shake a bit. He smoothed his large hands up and down her strong and toned legs, tilting his head to press soft, wet kisses into her inner thighs. She made a purring, mewling sound in response, and nodded her approval.

Flirting his eyes down, Castle stared at her center, marveling at her beauty and obvious display of arousal. His nostril flared again. Yes. He could smell it. Her heat. Her need for him. Her desire. Her want. He ran a hand up her calf, hooking his fingers around the jut of the red high heel she wore on her left foot. He started to undue the tiny strap, but she wiggled her leg free of his hold, and shook her head.

"Leave them on," she instructed.

His eyes went wide with delight. She was fulfilling one of his fantasies, and she knew it.

"You're extraordinary, you know that?" he asked as way of thanks.

"You're not so bad yourself, babe," Kate called back, smiling lovingly up at him. "Now, if you don't mine," she twisted her hips up.

Castle grinned, and waggled his eyebrows. "With pleasure."

Tilting his head, he pressed a light kiss to the killer heels she was wearing on her left foot and then did the same with her right foot. He then trailed nibbling wet kisses down her slender legs, his hands following. He guided her legs further apart as he reached his goal. He blew out a hot breath over her and she squirmed, arching her hips up as she hissed with restrained pleasure.

"Don't tease," she warned.

Castle winked at her, and then dipped his head as he opened his mouth and slicked his tongue over her. Kate let out a cry of approval, lifting her hips to chase after him as he pulled away. She growled and glared at him.

"I said no teasing, Castle!"

Her eyes blazed with irritation, and Castle suppressed a smirk. She had no idea just how hot she was when she was angry. He decided to take pity on her. He bent back down between her legs and flicked his tongue out, tracing her wet folds and making a twirling motion around her clit before taking the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucking hard. Kate let out a strangled cry and her hips jerked up into his mouth.

Castle pressed one palm down on her lower abdomen to hold her still as he went to work, flicking, twirling, delving with his tongue. She squirmed and moaned, her muscles rippling under his ministrations. He buried his head in her heat, pressing his nose into her mons, the curls there tickling his nostrils. Stretching one hand up over her undulating body as she writhed and twitched from his talented tongue, he palmed her pert breast, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh to the right degree of intensity he knew she liked. Her knees went lax and the deadly end of her high heels dug into his shoulder blades, but he didn't care. He focused all his attention on pleasuring the woman he loved, the woman who had agreed to be his wife. Flicking his thumb over her nipple, he heard her gasp, and felt her body go tense. He flattened his tongue against her, savoring the unique flavor that was his Detective Beckett.

"Magnificent," he declared as she lay there, boneless and satisfied from her orgasm.

"You definitely have a talented tongue, I'll give you that," she managed through stuttering pants.

Castle watched, riveted as her chest heaved with each breath. He rubbed his hands up and down her legs, soothingly, before gently pushing them apart and crawled up her lithe, gorgeous body. He pressed open mouth kisses against her stomach and teased the underside of her breasts with a flash of teeth and flick of his tongue. He sucked on one breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple, while he cupped the other one and gently squeezed. He nibbled at her collarbones, before dancing up the column of her throat, and nipping at the cut of her jawline.

"My Kate," he growled as he reached his goal and claimed her mouth in a searing, soaring kiss.

Kate hummed into his mouth, opening up for him. Their tongues danced as their hands roamed, tracing invisible trails down bodies they'd spent many nights memorizing, yet never growing tired of, always wanting more. She shifted her hips, parting her legs to cradle him against her.

"I want you, Rick," Kate said, nearly breathless with her want. "I need you inside me, now."

Castle shifted his body enough for her to reach down between them, finding him hard and ready. Her nimble fingers stroked him for a few seconds, playing with him as he'd played with her. Castle gritted his teeth and offered her a hissing warning. Kate smiled up at him, and arched up to nip at his chin, before wiggling beneath him, guiding him to her entrance. She rubbed the tip of his length through her wet folds, chewing on her lower lip as she squirmed with anticipation.

"Now, now, now," she said.

And Castle jerked his hips on her command, nudging partly into her. Kate's mouth dropped slightly on a silent gasp, and her eyes locked with him.

"More," she commanded, slapping one hand against his backside and grinning wickedly.

She rolled her hips while he pushed forward until he was completely encased in her tight, warm sheath. Castle rested his forehead against hers, sharing the same air, and for a moment, they held still, relishing their connection. When she'd had enough time to adjust to the intrusion, Castle started to buck his hips, gently at first, but soon the force of his thrusts grew in their intensity.

He leaned back so he could gaze down at her, watch as her body twisted and quivered with each stroke of his hips. Planting his knees on the mattress for support, Castle grasped her, just above her hipbones, squeezing his hands into her sides, tilting her pelvis to the right angle that allowed him to sink further inside her. Kate arched her neck, staring up at him with glistening eyes, sparkling with all the pleasure that their connection wrought within her undulating body.

Moving his hands, Castle gripped her legs and shifted them together, resting her calves against his chest, those red "fuck me" high heels bumping against his ears, bracketing his face. He grabbed her thighs, grunting as he hoisted her just enough to position her perfectly, and then pounded into her hard, shaking the bed. Hugging her legs to her chest, Castle kept up the punishing pace, savoring the erotic sounds of their flesh slapping together. The noises the came from her mouth were amazing, the little whimpers and moans, the huffs and pleas for more.

"Yes, Castle! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Kate cried, her voice nearly hoarse. God, she was insatiable.

Castle worked up a sweat, maintaining an aggressive rhythm. He welcomed it, just seeing the way her mouth dropped and her eyes glazed over with it. She bounced back into him with each trust, crying out with pleasure at the delicious friction they made together. Castle rammed into her, harder, two, three, four times, and Kate's arms flailed about, her hands searching for some support, eventually fisting the bedspread. Her breasts bounced enticingly with each powerful thrust of his hips and Castle watched as her eyes rolled back into her head as she came for a second time.

Releasing her legs, Castle gently coaxed them back apart, framing his stilled hips as he bent back over her, smoothing his hand up her quivering stomach, strumming the cage of her ribs with his fingertips, before palming her breasts and dipping his head down to slant his lips over hers. Kate kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She grinned into his mouth and clenched her inner muscles around him, urging him to pick up the pace again. And he obliged. Pressing down into her, Castle pumped his hips lazily at first, before ratcheting up the strokes, grunting and groaning as he summed more energy to pound into her, rough and harder, just as she'd demanded.

Kate moaned under him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and the jutting spikes of her heels dug into the small of his back. Castle grinned and pumped harder, lavishing her with kisses, biting at the flesh between her neck and shoulder, groping and touching all her delicious curves. Kate gripped his shoulders to anchor her as she swayed rhythmically with him, rolling her hips and arching her back.

Castle wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, pulling her with him as he fell back onto his ass, bringing them into an awkward sitting position. Her legs still held firm, wrapped around his waist, the heels digging almost painfully into his back, but he didn't care. Using his knees for leverage, he pushed up, repositioning them into a better angle that was more comfortable, hugging her to his broad chest. Satisfied, Castle swept his hands down her back and cupped her ass, squeezing the toned muscle as he helped her rut against him. With each upward and downward motion, her small breasts bounced in front of his eyes. He found the sight mesmerizing. Licking his lips, Castle inched forward, greedily capturing one nipple in his mouth, suckling.

Kate groaned, her hands gripping tightly into his shoulders. Her head lulled forward, forehead resting against his temple. She whimpered his name, and Castle retreated, coaxing her head back until they could bump noses and suck face. He flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened for him. He took her, stifling her moan with his mouth as he jerked his hips up into her, hard. Again. Again. And again. Until her inner muscles started to quake and clench around him. He felt her tense and tremble before she finally shattered completely, squeezing her legs tightly as she screamed his name.

His upward strokes grew sloppy, and a second or two after she came, Castle grunted and stiffened, thrusting up hard to bury himself deep within her inviting warmth. He growled out her name as he spilled inside her.

They slumped against one another, nearly spent, her legs still wrapped loosing around his middle. When they finally unwound, Kate fell back into the mattress, and Castle collapsed onto his stomach beside her. She turned into him, curling into his side as she pressed soft kisses against his shoulder.

"You okay, Castle?" she asked after a long interval of silence, where the room was filled with nothing but their heavy breathing as they both came down from their shared release.

"More than good, but I might have tweaked my lower back," he responded.

Kate bit her lower lip as she tentatively ran a hand over the abused skin. "You didn't tweak a muscle, Castle," she informed him. "It was my heels. They broke the skin."

"Really?" he craned his neck, trying to see, but Kate pushed him back down. "I didn't feel anything."

"Liar," she bit out, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I did, but I wasn't going to stop," Castle said. "Not when I had you canting my name like it was a prayer."

She tried to glare at him, but failed miserably, because he was right. "Fine, but I think next time I should take the heels off," Kate suggested.

"Perhaps," he reluctantly agreed. She did look hot in nothing but those red "fuck me" high heels. "They are killer heels."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
